Separados
by Laugerid
Summary: One Shot: Inevitablemente habían sido enviados a lugares distintos; su lealtad hacia su capitán seguía en pie... ¿Y su corazón? ZoroxRobin. (Zoro centric) TERMINADO


**Hola amigos, aquí les dejo un pequeño one shot.**

**Sé que ya tiene tiempo que pasó lo del time skip pero se me ocurrió esta idea y no quise dejarla pasar.**

**Como ya saben One Piece no me pertenece sino a un tal Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**Amiga Zuri este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, especialmente para ti, espero te guste.**

**¡FELICIDADES!**

**.**

**.**

**Título:** Separados.

**Summary:** Inevitablemente habían sido enviados a lugares distintos; su lealtad hacia su capitán seguía en pie... ¿Y su corazón? ZoroxRobin.

.

.

Inevitablemente los mugiwaras habían sido separados por el Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma en el Archipiélago de Sabaody; ese día en el que la tripulación de Sombrero de paja había sido derrotada…

Cada uno de ellos había sido enviado a diferentes partes del mundo y por lo cual no había forma de encontrarse en ese momento pues no tenían idea de dónde se hallaba cada uno.

Roronoa Zoro al despertar del largo viaje se dio cuenta de que estaba en el reino Shikkearu, el lugar era muy tétrico pues había un castillo y además Perona la chica enemiga en Thriller Bark estaba en ese mismo sitio.

Al parecer mientras él se encontraba inconsciente la chica se había encargado de curar sus heridas pero parecía que a cambio no solo esperaba las gracias por parte de él…

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que ese lugar era precisamente el hogar de su peor enemigo o más bien su más grande reto en la vida: ojos de halcón Mihawk.

Sabía claramente que si quería cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, debía derrotarlo.

Fue cuando llegó el periódico y miró a su capitán en la portada que supo que Luffy les había mandado una señal, no fue sino con ayuda de Perona que comprendió el mensaje.

Pero eso no era todo, después de pedirle a Mihawk que lo entrenara y dejar a un lado su orgullo, comenzó a entrenar duramente pero para su desgracia tenía que soportar a Perona.

Esta chica insoportable que tenía una habilidad contra la que él no podía hacer mucho, claro sin tener que matarla; pero al parecer esta mujer lo que pretendía era que él se quedara con ella, tal vez le sirviera prácticamente como esclavo ya que según ella era una princesa y necesitaba a gente bajo su servicio…o quizá solo fuera porque en realidad no deseaba estar sola, sin importar cuáles fueran sus verdaderas razones parecía divertirle la idea de tener a Zoro solo para ella.

La chica no sabía respetar el espacio personal en cuanto a proximidad pues cada vez que quería molestar o decirle algo a Zoro su cercanía era tal que solo escasos centímetros de distancia separan sus labios de los de ella, era realmente incómodo y por más que él le decía que no se acercara tanto a él, ella parecía disfrutar de ese sonrojo que le provocaba al espadachín, o más que nada de esas situaciones un tanto comprometedoras.

Zoro entrenaba diariamente venciendo a esos simios que habían aprendido algunas de las técnicas de Mihawk, mientras que Perona, esa mujer le fastidiaba la vida, pues cada que podía le lanzaba uno de sus hollows para divertirse con cada una de las cosas que el peliverde decía quizá inconscientemente.

Por lo regular eran comentarios tan depresivos que a Perona le causaban mucha gracia.

.

.

.

Una noche mientras Zoro dormía ella se paseaba por ahí pues no podía dormir, entonces alcanzó a escuchar que él decía algo entre sueños, le dio mucha curiosidad y se acercó para escuchar lo mejor posible pero para cuando eso sucedió solo alcanzó a oír que Zoro decía:

-No pude decirle nada a esa mujer.

Perona se quedó pensando a quién se estaría refiriendo el chico, creyó que quizá se trataba de una de sus compañeras de tripulación así que se dio a la tarea de averiguarlo a como diera lugar y que mejor forma que fastidiándole la vida al espadachín atacándolo solo por diversión con sus negative hollows.

Así que durante todos los días siguientes se dedicó a torturar a Zoro con sus ataques para descubrir quién era la mujer a la que se refería el chico.

-Horo horo horo No puedo creer que todo lo que digas tenga que ver con esa mujer- decía Perona y agregaba – ¿pero cuál mujer?- preguntaba mientras le lanzaba otro de sus hollow a Zoro.

Perona recordaba que en un principio Zoro solo decía cosas como: "siento haber nacido" o "siento respirar tu mismo aire" o "soy demasiado débil que no pude defender a mis nakama"…

Pero después de lo que escuchó aquella noche los efectos que Zoro sufría por los ataques de Perona eran un tanto distintos pues a veces decía cosas como: "sin ella no valgo nada", "lo he perdido todo y a ella también".

Esto provocaba que Perona se molestara aun más, no podía saber quién era esa mujer que invadía la mente y el corazón del peliverde y hasta cierto punto le tenía una gran envidia.

.

.

.

Pasado un tiempo desde que Zoro había llegado a ese lugar y haberse acostumbrado a tener encima todo el tiempo a la cría de Perona con sus constantes interrupciones al atacarlo solo por diversión, él a pesar de todo eso se sentía más tranquilo pues después de recibir la señal de Luffy tenía la seguridad de que sus nakama lo habían recibido también y que seguramente estarían bien; realmente deseaba volverse más fuerte para volver a su tripulación y ayudar a Luffy a cumplir su sueño de ser el rey de los piratas… y qué decir de ella, a la mujer que sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia echaba de menos; en ocasiones cuando cerraba los ojos se la imaginaba con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan enigmáticas y encantadoras…se lamentaba no haberle dicho nada de lo que sentía por ella antes.

Para fortuna del espadachín, Perona pronto se dio por vencida de seguir utilizando sus hollows para sacarle información pues gracias al tiempo que llevaban juntos en la misma isla había servido para que al menos Zoro pudiera tolerarla y existiera un poco de confianza entre ambos ya que ninguno de los dos pretendía eliminar al otro; así que la peli rosa aprovechó para preguntar mientras Zoro estaba entrenando y ella lo observaba flotando cerca de él.

-¿Has pensado dónde pueden estar tus nakama ahora?.

-No, pero seguro que están bien, ellos son fuertes.

-¿y ellas? Recuerdo que había chicas en tu tripulación.

-Ellas…-el rostro de Robin se vino a su mente pero se disipó en un instante y añadió- también lo son…para de molestarme con preguntas y déjame seguir entrenando.

-¿Alguna de ellas es tu novia?- preguntó directamente al fin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo cría del demonio?.

-Que si te gusta alguna de ellas, hace algún tiempo mientras dormías te escuché decir algo y cada vez que te he atacado con uno de mis hollows pareces referirte a una mujer.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?.

-Era muy divertido pero ahora ya no lo es tanto y quiero saber… ¿quién es esa mujer?.

-No te importa- contestó cortante.

-Bien seguiré intentando sacártelo con mis hollows- dijo de manera amenazadora.

No es que Perona quisiera hacerlo realmente pues ya había desistido de esa idea por completo al ver que no le estaba rindiendo frutos en lo absoluto utilizar sus negatives hollows para sacarle algo al espadachín y solo pretendía presionarlo para que hablara.

-¡Maldita sea!

Zoro recordó la desagradable sensación que ese ataque le causaba y pensó que quizá sería mejor decirle, a final de cuentas no había nadie más ahí que ellos.

-Está bien te diré.

-¿Quién es? ¿La pelirroja o la morena?

-¿Tú cuál crees?

-Así como eres dudo que alguna de ellas se fije en ti…eres un insensible, desorientado, cabeza hueca, blah blah...

-Que fastidio de mujer- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Es broma, creo que te queda la morena, recuerdo que me pareció algo fría y distante.

Zoro mostró una media sonrisa en señal de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Así que es ella a quien te has estado refiriendo todo este tiempo- fijo Perona de manera pensativa.

-Supongo que sí.

-Tan fácil que hubiese sido sacártelo preguntando, pero así no me hubiese divertido tanto horo horo horo.

-Ahora lo sabes, largo de aquí que estoy en medio de mi entrenamiento.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?

-¿Saber qué?

-Que te gusta no seas tonto.

-No, no se lo dije.

-No te preocupes cuando la vuelvas a ver le dirás lo que sientes.

-Sí tal vez lo haga…

Mientras tanto, Perona satisfecha con la confesión del peliverde, decidió irse de ahí directo al castillo dejando al peliverde muy pensativo.

Zoro se encontraba divagando dentro de su mente, pensando si llegaría el día en algún momento dado de confesarle a la arqueóloga lo que sentía por ella y si a partir de ese instante sus vidas cambiarían.

Recordó que solo era cuestión de esperar menos de dos años para tenerla frente a él y poder decírselo.

.

.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias a todos por leer…**


End file.
